legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
Trade talk:IOS Post/@comment-4940804-20140408194040
iOS: Tryt53 Tired of getting beat up in Events and am Trading/Selling many of my Babe/Beauty/Collector cards to power up with big hitters. I'm especially interested in another Barbara, another Dahaka, another Cascading Dragon God, or might trade those if the combination is right) and really want a Roaring Nidhogg (top choice) but am interested in any big powerful other cards. Offer here, or cheer me, and let's see what we can work out :) Thx Water fresh Athena, Protector of Order fresh Ninlil, Sand Empress PM (Luster) Sun-Kissed Madeline PM (Silverbeast) Silverhaired Courtney fresh Silverhaired Courtney RM Pure Snow Maiden RM Lana, Reluctant Thief PM (Reverie) Dream World Lilith IMP (Cultivation) Mirth Caster Melrose PM (Locked) Lucia, Cursed Captive x 2 IMP (Affable) Fickle Vampiress IMP (imperfect, and not maxed yet) (Alert) Elisis, Warning of Danger x 2 fresh Inquisitive Myco Goddess x2 IMP (Outsider) Inquisitive Myco Goddess IMP (Laurels) Nike, Goddess of Triumph fresh Voidtide Elf x 3 fresh Empathetic Sister Milrach x 5 fresh (partially leveled up) Soul Sacrificer Sisygambis fresh [http://legendofthecryptids.wikia.com/wiki/Maribel,_Dancing_Mad Maribel, Dancing Mad] RM Melancholy Undine fresh Whispering Celestial RM Dream World Lilith fresh Mirth Caster Melrose RM Asmodee, Governess of Wisdom start of PM (Cultivation) Mirth Caster Melrose IMP (Embark) Sesilia the Contender start of IMP (Affable) Fickle Vampiress fresh Fickle Vampiress x 2 IMP (partially leveled up) (Feast) Party Thrower Succubus PM (Artless) Gate Sentinel Mirjami fresh Gate Sentinel Mirjami IMP (not leveled up yet) (Pealing) Lightning Mage Bertille x 2 IMP (not leveled up yet) (Glance) Hel, Ruler of the Dead x 2 IMP (not leveled up yet) (Pegasus) Defender of Light Leandra fresh Proud Astaroth fresh Dark Holy Ellrose fresh Stormcaller Silpheed x 2 fresh Divine Invoker Reticula fresh Devi, Clairvoyant Brigand fresh Ravine Shaman Dam x 4 Also will have a few fresh or PM [http://legendofthecryptids.wikia.com/wiki/Fina_the_Darkblade Fina the Darkblade] after they are unlocked by LOC Forest RM Lazy Sorceress Geradin RM Kesha, Hunter of Dragons PM (Adamant) Jewel Helmer Hnoss x 2 fresh Jewel Helmer Hnoss x 2 RM Captivating Allatu x 2 IMP (Infatuation) Captivating Allatu PM (Pulse) Allatu The Scamp x 2 PM (Regal) Sumptuous Vampiress Alzbeta on way to PM or IMP (unknown) (Regal) Sumptuous Vampiress Alzbeta fresh Adelaide of the Pure Forest x 2 RM Skuld, Radiant Conveyer IMP (not leveled up yet) (Allure) Menthe, Celestial Beauty PM (Repose) Dissolute Grimalkin at PM Base, I believe (Repose) Dissolute Grimalkin IMP (not evolved yet) (Gust) Whimsical Tempest Queen fresh Horrific Strife Mechthild x 2 IMP (not evolved yet) (Caustic) Horrific Strife Mechthild fresh Silvia, Divine Nymph fresh Bordello Queen Lamia x 3 fresh Mielikki, Forest Huntress fresh Pestering Cait Sith x 2 IMP (not leveled up yet) (Petals) Rachmil, Controlling Evil fresh Rachmil, Controlling Evil x 2 Fire RM Falcon Sharpshooter x 2 RM Barbara, Undead Empress would need something great for this PM (Scarwing) Manmade Fairy Brissette RM Manmade Fairy Brissette IMP (Fiend) Succubus Twin Blazena PM (Emigrant) Normad Sorceress Margery x 2 fresh Normad Sorceress Margery x 2 PM or not? (unknown) (Match) Wildea of the Seven Spears fresh Wildea of the Seven Spears IMP (not leveled up yet) (Sympathetic) Travelling Bard Iifa x 2 IMP (not leveled up yet) (Prudent) Lady Black Cat, Frolicker x 2 (unknown, not leveled up yet) (Rigid) Evil-Eyed Angel Zerachiel PM (Pseudo) Demon-summoning Sisters IMP (Sinful) Smiling Warrior Viviana fresh Smiling Warrior Viviana x 2 fresh (partially leveled up) Anne, Devil Hunter Ace PM (Fiend) Succubus Twin Bovina fresh Demonic Hostess Kedra IMP (not leveled up yet) (Merciful) Aditi, Dragon Master x 2 fresh Flitting Firelight Fernanda IMP (not leveled up yet) (Flare) Flitting Firelight Fernanda fresh Lady Black Cat, Frolicker fresh Death Inducing Bernadette